Naruto Victoria
by WeskerKing1
Summary: Naruto dies at the Valley of the end, but Kami has other plans. He is reincarnated in England as Seras Victoria's brother. Rated M for language. He will not be paired with anyone. At some point, Naruto will run into Konoha ninjas. Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Hello there. Here is the third story I'm working on. It is a partial Naruto, completely Hellsing crossover. **

**Summery: **Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto hid a lot of things. His skill, his intelligence, his feelings, and his personality, but those were all revealed when he was killed at the Shumatsu no Tani by Uchiha Sasuke. In limbo, the area between Tengoku, Jikogu, and the Ribingu no Sekai, he met Kami (Amaterasu, as he is seen as the "Head Kami") and was offered a deal. Be reborn as Naruto Victoria, twin brother of Seras Victoria, yet retain all of his powers.****

**He accepted, and was thrown into a whole new world of trouble. (Hellsing part starts during the first episode of the anime, not Hellsing Ultimate).**

"Human"

**"Kurama possessed Naruto/Jutsu"**

**"_Demon_"**

"Kami"

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

-Valley of the End: Twelve Years after Kurama's Attack-

"**SASUKE!" **We find two boys, no more then probably twelve, one wearing tan Khaki shorts and a blue shirt with a raised collar and a red and white fan on the back. The other, a neon orange jump-suit with a red swirl on the back, signifying he was an Uzumaki. Those two were standing across from each other in a big ass valley. This valley was known as the Valley of the End. Created after the battle of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. The fist was Sasuke Uchiha, the other Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

These two were at battle for different reasons. The first, Sasuke, to escape and get power. The other, Naruto, to bring Sasuke back to his village, Konohagakue no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves).

Sasuke looks at Naruto. "What do you want Dobe?" he growls.

"**I'm taking you back, weather you like it or not."**

But what Naruto didn't expect, was to have his heart pierced by Sasuke's **Chidori (Lightning Blade)**. When Sasuke's jutsu pierced his heart, Naruto's breathing slowed to nearly a stop. Naruto coughs up blood as Sasuke pulls his arm out of Naruto's chest.

Still coughing, Naruto looks at Sasuke with silted red eyes. **"Damn you Sasuke. You just had to do it, didn't you? You want to get your power from Orochimaru, where the FUCK do you thing he got his power. HE WAS A GOD DAMN ****KONOHA**** NINJA! You want to beat Itachi? Where did he get his power? THAT'S FUCKING RIGHT, ****KONOHA!**** You can get your power from Konoha. So please Sasuke, go back to Konoha. I… don't think… I… can last much… longer."**

Sasuke watches as his best friend, the person he considered a brother die by his hands. "NARUTO! Please Naruto, don't die!"

"**Sasuke… I need you to watch over Sakura… make sure she stays safe… along with everyone else. Please Sasuke. Tell them, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto died protecting a friend… Sasuke… stay safe."**

Sasuke watches in horror as life fades from his friends eyes. "No! You have so much to live for. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura, the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, Kakashi, me! You can't die!"

Naruto smirks at Sasuke's words.** "Sorry Sasuke… I won't be able to survive this. Tell them… I said goodbye. Good… bye… Sasuke."** With that, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Yondaime Hokage and the Kiiroi Senko, Minato Namikaze and the Aka Shi, Kushina Uzumaki, left this world for heaven.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

><p>-Inside the Seal-<p>

"_**Well great Gaki. You just KILLED US! You really are stupid kit."**_

Glaring at the fox, Naruto flips the Kurama off. "Oh shut the fuck up Kyuubi, you know we were going to die today anyway. Now you'll be dead."

"Or maybe not."

Naruto turns around and looks for where the voice came from. What he found was… shocking to say the least. What he saw was a male with long silvery hair, wearing a white Kimono and silver headdress. (Sorry, not very good at explaining clothing of figures.)

Kurama gasped before bowing his head. He looks up at Naruto and snarls._** "Bow you insolent mortal, show some god damn respect. You are standing before Kami!"**_

Naruto glared at Kurama before replying. "Respect is earned, not given. Until he gives me a good reason, I'm not bowing."

Kami looks at Naruto and… smirks, shocking the Kurama. "HAHAHAHAHA! He is standing before the great Kami and does not show instant respect. I'll admit he is very interesting."

Naruto grinned before turning to Kurama. "See, Kurama? I even got a god to respect me by being a disrespectful person. So, what do you want to talk about Kami-sama?"

Kurama eyes widened when Naruto added the –sama to Kami's name. _**"… You… were… respectful. Who are you and what have you done with the disrespectful Gaki that we all know and love?"**_

Naruto's eyebrow twitched when the Demon Lord made that comment. "Can we please get on with this conversation?"

Kami nodded his head. "Now to answer your first question, I am here to discuss a deal with you."

Naruto and Kurama's eyes widened from what they just heard. "The great Kami… making a deal with a mortal. That's just sad. But back to something relevant. What is this deal?"

Kami smiled and raise his hand looked at Naruto, about to speak. "The deal is that I will bring you back to life in a different location of the world. You will be known as Naruto Victoria, you will have a sister known as Seras Victoria, you will live with your father as your mother will die during child birth. You will have memories of you Jutsus, how to perform them, and how to use chakra, but your memories of how you learned them will be altered."

Naruto raised his brow in a questioning matter. "What are the downsides for me?"

Kami sighed as he looked to the ground. "I knew you were smarter then many believe. You will lose a few things. First, will be your memories of this world… which I doubt you care for. Secondly, your god like strength that Tsunade-hime taught you, but you will know how to use it, you'll just have to raise your control. Finally, your doujutsu (Eye Technique) will be gone."

Kurama's eyes widened. _**"You had a doujutsu… and **__**I**__** didn't know. Me, the being in your head didn't know about your doujutsu. May I ask what it is… or was?"**_

Naruto turned to look at Kurama, preparing to answer the question. "The doujutsu was the Uzugan (Whirlpool Eye). It has the ability's of the Sharingan (Copy-Wheel Eye), the Byakugan (All-Seeing Eye) and the Rinnegan (Samsara Eye.) It is the second kekkei genkai (Bloodline Limit) of the Uzumaki clan of Uzugakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Whirlpool) of Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Country). Now, what are the upsides of this deal?"

Kami smiles at Naruto's question. "You will still be able to use your Namikaze bloodline of the Hiraishin and your Uzumaki bloodline of the Chakra Chains, you will also be able to use the elements of the universe to your will, such as Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Time, and Space etc. But you will have to learn how to use them. You will have a new doujutsu known as the Kamigan (Divine Eye), it has the abilities of the other doujutsu, but it also has the Tengan (Heaven Eye). This enhances the abilities to the greatest power. It also allows you to copy other kekkei genkai."

Naruto nodded. "I have one more question, how would I explain that to my new father?"

Kami grinned. 'He is smarter then many think' "He will know that you were reborn. I will pay him a visit after you were born. Now, do you except my offer?"

Naruto stood there, thinking for a minute, before he looked at Kami, complete seriousness in his eyes. "I, Naruto Uzu… no, Naruto Victoria, twin brother of Seras Victoria, except your offer Kami-sama."

Kami grinned at him. "Good." 'Be careful Naruto Victoria, England will need your strength.'

* * *

><p>-20 Years after Naruto's Rebirth: England-<p>

1999: Cheddar, England. We find Division 11, including twins Naruto Victoria and Seras Victoria, hunting a priest who is accused of kidnapping. But while on the mission most of the team was attacked, turning them into Ghouls. The only survivors being the twins.

Naruto and Seras were currently running for their lives from the Ghouls. "Jesus Christ, how many of these fucking things are there?" Naruto was able to say in between pants. Seras was only able to nod.

While running, Naruto gets this weird vision, like a memory.

* * *

><p>-Memory-<p>

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya the Toad Sannin were standing in the middle of a big clearing.

Jiraiya turns to face Naruto, a rare serious expression on his face. "Okay Naruto, I'm going to teach you how to use one of your Bloodline Limits, the ability to will the elements. First is fire, you must imagine a raging yet also calming heat, once you do, will it to burn that leaf." Naruto nods and does just that.

'Okay, focus on a raging yet calming heat, then will it to burn that leaf.' After a few minutes fire began swirling around his body. "Okay, now will it over to the leaf." Again after a few minutes the leaf is set ablaze.

Naruto dropped to the ground panting while Jiraiya just clapped. "Very good Gaki, I was expecting it to take longer."

* * *

><p>-End Memory-<p>

Naruto turned to Seras, a serious expression on his face. "I'm going to try something." Finishing his sentence, Naruto raised his hands up. 'Fire= Raging yet Calm, Water= Gentle and Calm, Earth= Strong and Active, Wind= Active and Free, and Lightning= Fast and Active' Naruto focuses on lightning, and voila, lightning shot out of his palms, enveloping the Ghouls.

Seras stared wide eyed at what she saw. She turned to Naruto, a shocked expression on her face. "How did you do that?"

Naruto turned to her and shrugged his shoulders. "I… have no idea. But let's keep going."

As soon as Naruto finished talking, a tree collapsed, blocking Naruto from Seras.

Naruto punched the tree, causing his fist to bleed. **"DAMN IT!"**

Naruto just sighs and advances. He ends up at an old church, returning to the mission. 'Find and kill the priest of the old church.' He head up to the doors, only to find them locked.

'Damn *sigh* I guess I'll have to find the key… or… just shoot it open. Yeah that works.' He began to reach for his 9mm, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged in the opposite direction. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing! Let me go!"

Naruto was successfully able to break himself free of the creatures grasp and pulled out his pistol. "Okay, who, or what the fuck are you?"

The creature just grinned evilly at him. "It is of know concern of what my name is. But to your question of what I am, I am nearly a blood sucker. You can call me whatever you want."

Naruto just stepped back, his pistol still aimed at the '_blood sucker_'. He then, after a few silent minutes, pulled the trigger, shooting the creature in the shoulder. The creature doubled back, before his shoulder was healed, showing no previous damage. Naruto gasped and stepped back, worried. "You're not human."

The creature just grinned and watched Naruto leave. "Hmm, I wonder if he has any relation to the police girl." (**A.N: He has already turned Seras.**) He then followed Naruto, just in case.

Naruto was currently running for his life. 'Man, a fucking vampire. I knew they existed but… seriously. *sigh* As long as he doesn't kill me, then I'll be fine.' He just kept running until he ran into… a whole army of ghouls… and a vampire. '…ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! COME ON!' Naruto then started to step back, when the vampire teleported behind him and grabbed onto him.

"Oh no you don't, you will be my new slave, weather you like it or not."

Naruto gulped and started shaking, when he heard the sound of a gun fire. He looked to his side and saw a ghoul burst into dust. He turned and saw the other vampire from before, wielding a Colt M1911, with a 39cm. long barrel. Said vampire grins and aims at the other vampire. Naruto, who was breathing heavily, looked up at the vampire. "Who… are… you?"

The vampire grins, and looks at Naruto. "My name is… Alucard."

But before Alucard could shoot the vampire, he teleported behind Naruto, using him as a human shield. "HAH! You can't kill me knowing this human will die as well."

Alucard didn't flinch, just kept staring at the vampire. "Police boy –Naruto sweat drops at the nick-name- I'm going to fire my gun now. It will rip through your lungs before it hits the maggot vampire's heart. Would you like to come with me?"

Naruto thinks for a minute, than sighs. "Yes… but don't you need to be a female vampire to turn me?"

Alucard grins and nods. "Yes, but lucky for you, or unluckily at what angle you're looking at, I found the police girl first."

Naruto nodded and relaxed. The next thing he knows, a bullet is shot through his lungs, killing the vampire holding him, but also killing him as well.

Alucard turned around to look at the girl behind him. "POLICE GIRL! It's time you make your first vampire."

The girl sighed and walked up, before gasping at who it was. "N-Naruto! *sigh* Alright."

Seras bent over, moved Naruto head to the side, and sank her teeth into his neck. Not soon after that Naruto passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, long ass prologue. BUT, I was able to get the events of episode one out of the way, and the deal with Kami. BTW, this is my first FanFiction, so don't flame me. BUT constructive criticism would be nice. I know I am not the best author. But I know I will get better over time.<strong>


	2. Hellsing and the First Mission

**Hey there. Well, here is my latest chapter of Naruto Victoria. I had some shit to do over the week, so I wasn't able to get a lot of typing done, but it's finally done. **

**In this chapter, we have Naruto talking to Walter, Integra, and Alucard. Going on a mission to Hi no Kuni, and scaring the hell out of his friends from his past life.**

** So anyway... enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>-One Day Later-<p>

When Naruto awoke, he found himself lying on a very nice bed. He looked around and noticed there was another bed currently being used. Being curious, he got up and walked over to the bed. When he saw who it was, his eyes widened in recognition. 'Holy shit… it's… its Seras! What the hell is she doing here?'

Deciding to find out later, he walked off and went upstairs. As he was going up, he ran into some butler.

"Hello, my name is Walter C. Dornez. And who might you be?"

Naruto's now scarlet eyes stared into his black ones. "My name is Naruto. Naruto Victoria. It appears my sister is here as well. Do you happen to know why?"

Walter smiled and nodded. "She was nearly killed by some ghouls when Alucard came and saved her. Unfortunately, or fortunately for you, she had to be turned into a vampire."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "So… what now?" Seeing the confusion in Walter's face Naruto sighed. "I mean, what are we going to do now? Are we able to return home, or do we have to join this organization for secrecy?"

Understanding the question, Walter shrugs. "Honestly, I have no idea what Sir Integra will do. She might send you home after clearing your memories, or she will make you work for her."

Naruto sighed and nodded in understanding. "Umm, where would I be able to find this 'Sir Integra' so I may ask her myself?"

"You would be able to find her by going through the door at the top of those stairs and then going up the next set of stairs and entering the first door you see."

Naruto nodded and smiled at the man. "Thank you."

With that, Naruto proceeded up the stairs, eventually arriving at Integra's office. Knocking a few times, he waited until she replied. "Enter."

Naruto sighed and entered her office. Integra turned to him and smiled (**A.N. I'm making her the Hellsing: Ultimate Integra. I like her better.**) "Hello there. I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. And you are…?"

"Oh, my name is Naruto Victoria. Last night your agent… Alucard was it, apparently turned my sister Seras Victoria into a draculina. A little after that, he was forced to kill me to complete his mission, which I totally understood and allowed him to do. Apparently, he made my sister turn me into a nosferatu. And I was wondering what we would be doing now. Would we be going home with our memories of last night cleared, or will we be working for your organization?"

Integra's eyes widened when she heard his knowledge of vampires and the Hellsing organization. "You will be working for us. But if I may ask… where did you get your knowledge of vampires and my organization?"

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly while grinning at her. "Well… how do I say this? I am a reborn soul. I used to be a shinobi by the name of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I was killed and Kami, who is one of the Japanese gods decided to give me a second chance in life, and I remember one of your members coming to Konoha once."

Integra did the only thing a sane person would do after hearing his answer… she nodded dumbly. "I… see… Well then, do you except your position in the Hellsing organization?"

Naruto nodded. Integra smiled and gave Naruto his uniform **(Standard Jōnin outfit with a black trench coat with white flames and a katana on waist. The katana is Tsuki's Zanpakutō from my 'Heir to the Earth and the Six Founders Story.) **Naruto went to leave, muttering a silent 'Thank you' to Integra.

* * *

><p>Currently Naruto is walking around the Hellsing HQ, when he noticed the vampire from the previous night. He walked up to him and tried to get his attention. "Hey… Alucard!" Said vampire turned to look at the blond.<p>

"…Yes… what do you want?"

The blond stopped for a minute to think. "…Oh yeah! I just wanted to know why you decided to turn my sister and I."

The vampire blinked a few times **(Not that you could tell because of the glasses) **and nodded. "Fine. I turned your sister because, well. I was feeling… nice… I think. And I had her turn you because I could you are very unique. I saw what you did with the elements. I have only seen that in Japan, in a location known as the Elemental Countries."

Naruto nodded, accepting the answer. "Yeah, well. Don't tell my sister this, but I believe that I am a reincarnated soul."

When Alucard heard that, his eyes widened. Than he did the only thing Alucard would do… he grinned. Very, very, evilly. "Really now? That is… VERY interesting. I have one thing to ask you…"

But before Alucard could ask his question, Commander Peter Fargason ran up to him and Naruto. "I'm sorry Alucard, but I am going to need our new recruit. We have a crisis in Japan."

Naruto's eyes widened than nearly immediately narrowed. The blonde nodded and did something only a Namikaze would do. He Hiraishined over to Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire), only leaving a note saying:

_**I'll be back.**_

_**Naruto Victoria.**_

* * *

><p>-Hi no Kuni: One minute later-<p>

We find Naruto's old teammates, Sakura Haruno, now Sakura Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha, AKA the Rokudaime Hokage and they're old sensei Kalashi Hatake being attacked by hordes of ghouls.

Turning to Kakashi, Sasuke was cursing in his head. "KAKASHI! WHERE IS THAT PERSON YOU HIRED!"

Kakashi turned to his old student, now leader and sighed. "I have no idea Hokage-sama!"

Before Sakura could berate Kakashi, there was a flash of yellow, when suddenly a few ghouls head fell to the ground.

Kakashi's eyes widened because he knew that bloodline, Sakura and Sasuke did not. When they all looked at the figure, then noticed he had long spiky blond hair. Wearing a black trench coat with white flames, a Jōnin uniform, and was wielding a katana. Which was currently out stretched.

He turned to them, and that's when they saw his face. His hair was framing the sides of his face **(Yondaime style)**, and, to Kakashi, Kushina-sama's face and eye shape. His eyes were a bloody scarlet, and his face was serious.

When he saw them, his eyes went wide. 'Holy... Sakura... Sasuke... Kakashi?'

He shook his head and reached his hand out to greet them. "Hello. My name is Naruto Victoria. I see, you have a problem on your hands."

He turned to the hordes of ghouls and readied his blade. **"Reduce the world to ash with your holy flames. Amaterasu!"**

The blade instantly became engulfed in flames only Sasuke recognized. 'How the hell is he able to manipulate the flames of the Amaterasu?'

Naruto readied his blade and spoke. **"Enton: Tenjō-En-Bako Fune no Jutsu!" (Blaze Release: Heavenly Flame Ark Technique)**

He slashed his sword downward, causing black flames to shout out of it. When they came into contact with the ghouls, they instantly fell to the ground.

Deactivating his blade's Shikai, he sheathed to sword and proceeded to do hand seals. **'U, I, Uma, Inu, Tori' (Rabbit, Boar, Horse, Dog, Bird) **He raised his hand to the air and called the name. **"Suiton: Dai-Uzu no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Great Whirlpool Technique)**

A giant maelstrom of water appeared in Naruto's hand and began swirling around. He threw the attack, only to do five more seals. **'Ushi, Tastu, I, Inu, U' (Ox, Dragon, Boar, Dog, Rabbit) **He stuck out his right hand and called the name. **"Raiton: Dai-Boruto no Jutsu!" (Lightning Release: Great Bolt Technique)**

A massive bolt of lightning came shooting out of Naruto's palm. **"Heiyō Jutsu: Shōgeki Uzu no Jutsu!" (Combination Technique: Shocking Whirlpool Technique)** When the lightning came into contact with the maelstrom, the lightning began to fuze with it. When it came into contact with the ghouls, they were reduced to nothingness.

The three Konoha ninja's watching the confrontation were wide eyed at his display. 'He's not even from the country, yet he is able to do jutsu. Powerful ones at that!'

Though Kakashi was thinking different things. 'THOSE WERE UZUMAKI JUTSU! The scroll containing them were destroyed along with Naruto's body! How does he know them!'

Naruto detected a horde of ghouls behind the ninja's. Spinning around, he said one thing, gaining wide eyes... or even wider eyes. **"Kamigan!" **His eyes stayed the same color, but the pupil turned into the triangles **(Triforce)** with one of them glowing, three rings, one tomoe in each eye, and the veins bulged near the eyes **(Rinnegan, Sharingan, Byakugan, and the Triforce.)**

They're eyes widened to incredible levels. 'HE HAS A DŌJUTSU!'

He put his hands on the ground and started to concentrate. A few seconds later, the earth behind the ninja's rose and destroyed the ghouls. Turning to them, Naruto's dōjutsu deactivated, and his pupils became slits. "I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!"

They snapped to attention and started firing jutsu after jutsu. But one thing that got Naruto pissed, was when Sasuke started to make a Rasengan. Quickly getting into action, Naruto made his own, albeit much quicker. Within .2 seconds flat, Naruto was running at the ghouls, Rasengan ready. **"RASENGAN!" (Spiraling Sphere)**

Sasuke gaped in surprise. It takes him, the Rokudaime Hokage and strongest ninja alive 7 seconds to make a Rasengan. Yet this... foreigner made one in .2 seconds.

Naruto's eyes briefly changed from the usual vampire scarlet to a light blue, making them swear it was Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi was the first to get out of his stupor. "Na... Naruto?"

Said blond turned to look at them. "Yeah, what?"

The black haired Hokage ran at him and grabbed him by the shoulders. He activated his Sharingan, quickly activating his Mangekyō in order to look into his soul.

* * *

><p>-Naruto's Soul-<p>

Sasuke looked around, trying to find Kurama's soul, only to find Naruto sitting there. "OI! What the fuck are doing in my soul _Uchiha_!"

Sasuke turned around to face him. "Well... I thought you were a friend, who died 20 years ago."

With that answer, Naruto's left eye twitched. "You thought I was someone who... died... 20 years ago..." He snarled and his voice rose. "ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED!"

Sasuke was thrown back by the volume of the voice, only to hit a very familiar looking cage. "Wha... this is... Kyū-bi's cage... from the Shiki Fūjin!"

Naruto than forced Sasuke out of his mind, but the Uchiha got the answers he needed.

* * *

><p>-Real World-<p>

When Sasuke's body gained life, he found the Naruto was on a weird device, that he was talking into.

"Hey, Alucard. Yeah, I need to clarify something with you. Yeah, it's about the mission. Well... I was about to go all nosferatu on they're asses. That cool? ...Sweet. See ya'." He turned to them and smiled sadistically. "Good news. You'll see how a vampire takes care of Ghouls."

He then ran at any remaining ghouls and proceeded to annihilate them using his strength and fangs.

After a few minutes, it looked like a massacre, and Naruto was the cause of it. He closed his eyes, trying to smell out the vampire that made the ghouls. Finding nothing, he sighed and Hiraishined home. Leaving Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi.

* * *

><p>-Hellsing HQ-<p>

In Integra's office, a sudden flash of yellow revealed Naruto. "Sir Integra. I have finished the mission. There were five hordes of ghouls attacking some people I knew from my past life. One Sakura Haruno, currently Sakura Uchiha. The Rokudaime Hokage; Sasuke Uchiha. And my former sensei; Kakashi Hatake. For the first few hordes, I used my **Suiton: Dai-Uzu no Jutsu** and combined it with my **Raiton: Dai-Boruto no Jutsu** to create my **Heiyō Jutsu: Shōgeki Uzu no Jutsu**. I'm worried Hatake-san might have known that they were Uzumaki Hijutsu. The final hordes I accidentally lost control of my nosferatu half and slaughtered them with my fangs and strength. I searched for a vampire that created them, but I found nothing."

Integra looked at him and nodded. "Good. That's a good first mission complete. Also. your sister did her first mission here in Europe. She couldn't find it within her self to kill the vampire."

Naruto sighed. "Please, giver her another chance. She is to pure, I have killed before, so it was relatively easy for me."

Integra looked him, giving him a stern look. But seeing that he wouldn't back down she sighed and nodded. He grinned and turned to leave, but not without her saying something. "You know you're stubborn, right?"

Naruto turned to her, his face sporting a fox like grin. "Just like my first mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. I know, I made Naruto look a little to powerful. But really, they were ghouls. And he was using Uzumaki Hijutsu. I also focused a lot on the Naruto aspect of the story in this chapter. He will most likely not run into them again. Unless, of course. You want him to. The rest of the chapters that I have planned are going to be the Hellsing aspect. Most likely two of the episodes in one chapter.I'm doing the Hellsing TV series, and there are like 13-15 episodes in the series. Once I'm done with the TV series, I'll probably do the Hellsing Ultimate OVA series, also known as (by me at least) the Millennium Saga. While the TV series is the Incognito saga.<strong>

** I'll try to update more. So until then**

**Ja Ne!  
><strong>


	3. Hiatus

**Hello. This is not a new chapter for ANY of the stories this chapter is being placed on.**

**This is a message basically saying that ALL of the stories this document is being posted onto are going under hiatus until further notice. My focus will remain on Kirita: The Kuroi Kenshi until it is finished, as it is currently my favorite story. To ensure I don't work on any other story, they will be placed into a hidden folder by a friend so I can't find them, and if I do, they will be locked.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry to all those that wanted me to work on Rensa-sa, Child of Artemis, Kogetsu, or anything else, but I've also lost my inspiration for all of them (despite the fact that the first two are my most popular stories).  
><strong>

**This decision is not debatable. Sorry.  
><strong>

**This document will be removed from a story when I upload it's next chapter.  
><strong>

**After six moths, if you wish to adopt a story, message me asking for permission.  
><strong>

**Until next time, good bye.  
><strong>


End file.
